


Gifts

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [5]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Gifts

There was a landing platform, more of a dock than anything, that circled the big bald cypress tree at the water line. It was new since the last time [Amun](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=36598858) had come home but appreciated. It was sometimes hard to find purchase on the bark or swoop through the hole to get inside the den in one go. At least for Amun. He was a glider, not a stunt flier.

He climbed through the entrance and it was quiet inside. [Layali](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=35135530)’s den was usually quiet. When it was loud was when you had to worry. It had been carved out of the very tree to make almost perfectly round chambers almost like bubbles in the wood by the druids and was big enough to accommodate several clanmates but only Layali, her brother, and Lianna lived here.

His claws made soft scrapes as he climbed the roughly made stairs up to the larger of the sleeping spaces. He was unsurprised with finding Layali curled up against Lianna’s yellow, rosette covered, hide sleeping. [Lianna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=35564542) was reading a book while in the air around them were some gently pulsing orbs of solid light. She looked over when Amun moved the beaded fabric blocking the door.

“Hey,” he said quietly.

“Hi, where have you been?” Lianna asked and what looked like a fish crawled up onto Lianna’s neck.

“Expanse,” Amun said and approached where Lianna was laid on the bed, her fluffy underside being snuggled against by Layali. He stood on the side. “Bad?” he asked her.

“No, she’s been fine,” Lianna said, curving her wing partially around Layali’s form.

“Found something.”

“You did? Hmm,” Lianna gently nudged Layali with the peak of her wing, tapping her with the claw. Rehab crawled down to coil around Layali’s hair and become last in her black hair. With a bit of prodding, Layali woke up with a wide yawn.

“Dinner time already?” she asked Lianna tiredly, her hands grabbing at Lianna’s fluffy stomach.

“No, Amun came home,” she said gently.

“He did!?” she immediately sat up and Amun’s lips pulled upwards when she turned around to look at him. “You’re back,” and she wrapped her arms around his head. Amun allowed her to do so for a few seconds before the stink eye Lianna was giving him made him gently pull away from her. “Where did you go?”

“Expanse. Found something,” he said and leaned part of his body on the bed, using his wings to help hold his weight by resting the knuckle on the ground. He pulled a small sack from his side he hadn’t left with Jessabelle and handed it to Layali. “For you.”

“Ohhh, thank you,” she said and quickly opened it to see what was inside. Amun moved his head to be able to look inside too. It was a stone. A perfect piece of white and green jade carved into the shape of a hummingbird. “Oh… it’s beautiful,” she said and looked up at him.

“Brings good dreams,” he said.

For a moment her face was expressionless and Amun worried she didn’t like it or she was upset about it. As if drawing attention to it would cause them more. Then her dark-skinned face split into a smile. “Thank you, I’ll keep it close when I sleep,” she said and straightened up to give him a kiss on the end of the snout. That made him squawk and his crest flare but Layali barely noticed. She’d turned back to Lianna going, “Look at this Lia, isn’t it beautiful?” Lianna was just giving Amun an amused glance while he got himself back in order.


End file.
